


Midnight dreams

by Yeonwoo0103



Series: Jlaire one-shorts [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeonwoo0103/pseuds/Yeonwoo0103
Summary: Jim is so happy being with her. He thought her as a dream came true.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Series: Jlaire one-shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933372
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Midnight dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad grammar. I am not a native English speaker.

Jim woke up in the midnight, his habits made when he was half troll didn't changed yet. But something has changed, when he woke there's always Claire next to him. Her eyes lead him to happiness, her lips always left sweetness after they kissed. He should admit that he was so obsessed with her. He couldn't help but kissing her on her forehead. ".....Jim?". Claire said as she woke up because of Jim. "Oh, sorry Claire. I woke and saw you in such beauty so I can't help it". "Aww, Jim thank you, but you shouldn't woke up in the midnight. Now you're human.". She was yawning while she was saying. "Sorry, Claire, let me help you get back to sleep." He saw her falling in sleep in his arms. He always saw happiness in her eyes. Her eyes looked even more beautiful in nights, he saw warrior's spirit in her eyes, sadness and anger. All of those are beautiful.  
The way she lightened his life was a miracle. Even her power were shadow and he is commander of daylight, it seemed she was the only light he needs to blow away his shadow. He whispered to her, hopeing she won't hear, "I will protect you from any thing, I will never let you fall in any more dangerous situations. I promise, I will always love you, my Juliet." "Oh come on Jim, I heard all, come here.". Claire said. Jim felt a bit embarrassed but he came to her, embracing her tight. "You're so sweet, Jim. I really can't imagine a person like you killed so many bad guys." Claire whispered to him. "Well, you are my strength, my bravery, my passion." Jim confessed it with a little blush on his chick. He thought she was his only love and always will. He whispered "I love you" and she said "I love you too my Romeo."


End file.
